


take a sip of your lips

by mairieux



Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Fingering, Car Sex, Hair Pulling, Kinda, M/M, Public Sex, blowjob, lol, lowkey cum kink, lowkey shhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairieux/pseuds/mairieux
Summary: As always, the next thing Cha Hakyeon knows, he's on his knees.Hakyeon releases his cock again, this time giving short licks around and giving kisses on whatever skin his lips can touch. It’s almost like he’s worshipping him.a short quickie pwp that turned soft in the end born from taek's new song lol





	take a sip of your lips

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so shoutout to my friend jess who made me want to write this fic Bc I Just Can’t Not Let It Pass but also BIG shoutout to taek’s new song cant believe he wrote something Not Sad for once

 

- **H** -

The low, dim lights of the bar Hakyeon visited for tonight strains his eyes too much.

It’s too cramped up, with sweaty teenage bodies grinding away for one-night stands on the side of the room, men in their forties gathered on a table near the stage and reeking unmistakably of cigarettes; and of course, Hakyeon himself, just a table away from the old men so he’s in first-class seating to smell their bad stench.

He plays with his drink, eyes downcast as he watches the ice tumble around inside the glass. Maybe it was a bad idea to come here after all.

With a sigh, his eyes go around the room once more, looking for anybody of interest.

No one, as always. As he'd thought, he should’ve stayed the night in as he originally planned.

Hakyeon downs the remaining bit of his beer, eyes scrunching as its bitter aftertaste fills his mouth for the last time. He stands up, the sound of his chair screeching backward unheard in the deafening music of the bar.

There’s laundry to do, some budgeting to list, a few songs to choreograph – an abrupt pause in the music stops Hakyeon from listing his chores.

The loud trap music suddenly stopped playing, and the multi-coloured spotlights changed into a deep blue. People around went quiet, too.

Just seeing the change in atmosphere managed to change Hakyeon’s mind along, and he looks pointedly at the stage to see whatever the sudden mood drop of the bar is accustoming for.

Not so long comes out a man in a black suit, sleeves rolled up. His white shirt is rumpled and the black tie he’s wearing is just left hanging around his neck like some sort of short scarf.

Curious to see his face, Hakyeon returns to his table from earlier, glad to see that people didn’t occupy it seeing as the man on the stage suddenly grabbed everyone’s attention.

Patiently, he twines his fingers together and rests his chin on them, staring at the man who’s preparing to perform. Hakyeon notices the long silver bangs he’s sporting, and delicate eyes that moved away from his view too fast.

Slowly, the man, with his whole face still shadowed by the dim blue lighting, grabs the microphone.

Now, what the banging loud bar from earlier is now reduced to mere silence. And then-

“ _Just keep it on your own bit and play,_ ” and then Hakyeon releases a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. “ _No more hiding, no more shading; let it free._ ”

Cha Hakyeon has spent six years of his life dedicated to dancing and choreographing, hearing all kinds of songs and voices – yet, _yet –_ this is the first time a voice has enchanted him so fast.

“ _Illuminating blue light, move by what you hear_ ,” maybe the reason why men aren’t given high-pitched voices is because, Hakyeon realises now, it makes him weak at his knees, “ _it’s all perfect, this free tempo is for you_.”

The middle-aged men cheered, their deep voices a stark contrast to the singer on the stage. They were clearly waiting for him.

As the performance goes on, he can feel the man’s eyes brood around the bar, and something stirs in Hakyeon as he imagines him looking at his table while performing.

Maybe coming to this bar was a great idea after all.

::

The last thing Cha Hakyeon remembers was him staring longingly at the singer on the stage but, here he is now, in the farthest corner of the room, away from the teenagers, away from the old men – and a stranger’s cock in his mouth.

He looks up, and sees Leo, the singer introduced himself earlier, calmly drinking his whiskey without any care in the world or the fact that his dick is out in the air and some stranger is just willingly sucking it.

Their eyes meet, and Hakyeon almost chokes. The fact that Leo was just looking at him as if he was nothing turns him on to no return, giving him even more courage than any alcohol could.

His mouth slowly works towards the base, letting his tongue completely relax against Leo’s hot cock. He hums, and releases, setting his lips against the head.

The salty taste of pre-cum is new, and his eyes look above, still seeing the same view of Leo holding his glass of whiskey, only now gripping it while looking at him expectantly.

Maybe he’s doing better than he expected, actually. He kisses Leo’s cock once more, before sucking it back up again. Hakyeon decides to use his teeth slightly, this time, just to do something new. He grazes his teeth against the skin ever so lightly, and sucks harder.

Suddenly, his skin flares up as he feels Leo finally giving the slightest response – a hand on his hair is more than enough to encourage him further.

As Hakyeon sucks him deeper again, humming as so. He watches Leo stare at him while he drinks, and of course, Leo realises Hakyeon is staring back at him.

Responsively, he pushes his hand down with to urge Hakyeon to continue.

 _Oh, gladly_ , he’s more than happy to.

Hakyeon releases his cock again, this time giving short licks around and giving kisses on whatever skin his lips can touch. It’s almost like he’s worshipping him.

But obviously, Hakyeon doesn’t want to prolong this any longer.

He returns to his task, mouth settled on Leo’s cock, eyes blown wide looking up, and presses his hand down atop Leo’s that’s settled on his head. Somehow, Leo understands what Hakyeon wants him to do.

Leo pulls on Hakyeon’s sweaty locks, and Hakyeon sets off to work immediately. His cheeks hollow as he sucks him off, and the sight of it was so fucking hot that Leo _finally_ releases a short moan that Hakyeon has been waiting for the whole time.

Until now, Hakyeon never knew a moan can turn him on so much; but of course, Leo proves him wrong once more. He brings his hand up to push Leo’s hand down again, pushing it harder against his head, and Leo gives no second thought of slams him roughly down his cock.

Surprisingly, Hakyeon doesn’t choke, and completely enjoys and lets the cock in his mouth settle in with bliss. He chokes, though, when Leo pulls his hair up and forces him down again.

This- _this_ is what Hakyeon has been craving, and Leo is just giving it to him so willingly.

Once again, he looks up with tearful eyes, and he smirks inwardly when he sees Leo completely wrecked with his hair now dishevelled and his glass of whisky forgotten on the table.

“I'm about to cum,” he hears Leo seethe through gritted teeth, and Hakyeon completely lets go of his dick.

He knows Leo’s about to react, so he says what he wants before he gets to. “Won’t you cum on my tongue?”

Just with that, Hakyeon places his mouth back on him and sucks hard, feeling the leaking slit with his tongue.

Not even twenty seconds later, he feels Leo forcibly pulling his hair away and Hakyeon obediently complies, lolling his tongue completely out with his eyes closed.

A high-pitched moan swims to his ears that Hakyeon knows will put music to shame. And then - he feels cum splashing against his face and tongue and it makes him feel so, _so_ good.

When he opens his eyes, he sees Leo panting, eyes wild, hair sweaty and messy.

Without breaking eye contact, Hakyeon licks his lips, collecting any stray cum around his mouth, before swallowing it all up happily with a moan.

He knows he’s succeeded when Leo pulls him up from the ground.

::

Leo kisses him so fervently, his hands moving all over underneath the chest, trying to feel the whole expanse of skin on Hakyeon’s body. And Hakyeon’s here for all of it.

It turned him on so much already when Leo came on his tongue, and it turns him on even more when Leo’s willingly making out with him when his mouth tastes nothing but of his cock and alcohol.

 _Fuck_ , he’s going to be so good.

Hakyeon releases a moan when Leo moves down his neck, his head hitting against the leather seating on Leo’s car. His neck is sweaty and red, but Leo pays no attention and sucks hard bruises that Hakyeon knows will be his most prized hickeys yet.

“Baby,” he hears Leo say but it sounds more of a moan, “let me finger you.”

No seconds thoughts are needed as Hakyeon groans out a yes.

He watches Leo shuffle and reach for something in one of the cases in his car, his hand bringing out a bottle of lube. Impatiently, Hakyeon reaches out to unbutton his jeans, but Leo slaps his hand away.

“Leave it to me,” Leo whispers against Hakyeon’s ear, with his feather-light voice that makes Hakyeon easily melt against the seat.

It’s a struggle to pull his skin-tight jeans (Hakyeon is  _very_ aware that it brings out the shape of his ass so much) inside the small space of a car, but Leo’s having none of it.

Once the jeans are completely off, he eyes the aubergine boxers Hakyeon’s wearing, noticing immediately the darker patch on his crotch.

“Did you cum when I came on you earlier?” He goes back close to whisper to Hakyeon’s ear, biting it and a smirk creeps up his face when Hakyeon whines.

“No,” Hakyeon says wantonly as Leo keeps biting his earlobe and feeling his hands touching everywhere but his dick, “but I was close to. _Fuck,_ that was the hottest blowjob I ever gave.”

Just the thought of Hakyeon sucking off other men like he did with him makes Leo’s eyes flash, and just like that - he pulls, roughly, Hakyeon’s underwear off.

Obediently, as always, Hakyeon spreads his legs, completely submitting his body to Leo’s will and power.

The touch of a finger cold with lube always makes him shiver in anticipation, and lets out another airy moan when Leo pushes it all the way in until his knuckle. _Shit_ , it’s been too long;  _way_ too long.

Hakyeon, for such a long time only had to settle with his just his fingers, so when Leo’s second finger enters, his breaths get more ragged, and he starts whining louder for Leo to just _fuck_ him with his fingers already.

With a chuckle, Leo kisses him deep again as he starts pounding in his fingers in Hakyeon’s hole, swallowing up Hakyeon’s moans. His fingers hit something, and Leo knows he found his prostate when Hakyeon starts chanting his name like a mantra.

He brings another finger inside, and slowly, after letting Hakyeon adjust to his three long fingers, he picks up the pace. 

Soon, Hakyeon’s writhing in his car while Leo's name falls out from his bruising lips. Leo jams his fingers directly against his prostate, and returns on Hakyeon’s neck to suck his flushed neck, ignoring Hakyeon’s beautiful cries.

The other’s too wrecked, _begging_ to cum, and Leo wants to imprint this moment in his brain.

“Lift your shirt up,” Leo instructs, and Hakyeon immediately pulls on his shirt, biting on it as his hands are too occupied holding the car seat tight. “You wanna cum for me, baby?”

It almost makes Leo laugh when he sees Hakyeon desperately nodding. Silently, he brings his mouth to kiss and suck Hakyeon’s nipple.

“Come on, cum for me.” He finally tells him, his tongue coming out to lick at Hakyeon’s pebbled nipple. “Show me how good it makes you feel when I fuck you with my fingers.”

Leo mouths Hakyeon’s chest, rolling the nub around with his tongue. His fingers are going fast in Hakyeon, hitting his prostate with every thrust. And then, he slows down.

As he bites his nipple, his fingers, all three, hit directly against Hakyeon’s prostate, slowly kneading it to give him the most stimulation.

Hakyeon cums with a yell, the shirt falling from his mouth, and repeats his name over and over again as Leo continues massaging his prostate while he cums.

A long moan escapes Hakyeon's lips when he feels the overstimulation starting to take place, and Leo pulls his fingers out.

There’s cum all over Hakyeon’s thighs, and Leo doesn’t think twice of swiping it up collectively with his hand, and brings it up against Hakyeon’s mouth. And  _fuck,_ does Hakyeon obediently lick his mess clean.

He looks _absolutely_ debauched and Leo decides it’s the most beautiful sight he’s ever seen so far in all his life.

With his breaths barely coming back to being stable, Hakyeon slumps against Leo’s shoulder.

“Hey,” Hakyeon pants, and raises his head to meet Leo’s eyes, “where did you learn to finger like that?”

Like some switch, Leo’s face heats up, completely awkward, and not used to talking so casually after a quick fuck.

“I’ve had my fair share of experiences,” he tries to say firmly, and Hakyeon almost coos at the sudden change in Leo’s demeanour.

There’s an awkward silence, and what follows is what Hakyeon thought he wouldn’t hear.

“Look, I- I lied, I really don’t do this often and-“ Leo starts to babble, his hand coming up to scratch his sweaty mess of a hair since earlier in the bar, “and I really liked you since you introduced yourself to me backstage.”

His ears must be lying to him, _his ears must_ -

“Maybe _you_ do this often, and I’m just one of the guys you’ve got your hands on, but I really want to see you again,” Leo admits, his eyes shy and mouth small. He looks so gorgeous even with just the weak lighting coming from outside.

“No,” Hakyeon replies, and the other looks up, disappointment already clouding his face, so Hakyeon rushes to finish his sentence, “no, I don't do this often and you’re not ‘ _just one of the guys I’ve got my hands on_ ’.”

He takes Leo’s hand in his. “I’d like to see you again, too, after tonight.” His gaze goes down to trail the hand that was just making him whimper filthy things earlier. “Your hands are really pretty.”

The sudden compliment gives another wave of crimson on Leo’s already flushed skin, and he says, with a small voice, “thank you. I play the piano so I get insecure about them looking too ugly sometimes after being used to practice so much.”

 _Ugly_ ? _How can a hand that can finger me so well can look ugly?_

It's only when Leo laughs Hakyeon realises he’s said that out loud.

“Thank you,” he says with a small laugh, and Hakyeon learns that he should make Leo laugh more than often. His laughter is the best sound he’s made all night, and trust him, he’s heard a lot.

“Also, um.” Leo bites his lip thoughtfully, and squeezes Hakyeon’s hand. “My real name’s Jung Taekwoon. Leo’s just the name I use in the bar.”

“Hello _, Taekwoon-ah_ ,” Hakyeon smiles at him back, and brings their faces closer. “I look forward to meeting you more.”

::

As always, the last thing Hakyeon remembers was the long hours they spent in Taekwoon’s car, as he’s suddenly having coffee with Taekwoon in a local café.

A smile comes up his face when he watches Taekwoon happily sipping his latte, and the next thing he knows, there’s a new contact saved on his phone saved as ‘ _Taekwoonie'._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! i'm sorry it was p shit; i haven't written anything in remotely in two years and the last porn i wrote was someone jacking off in a bathroom stall (lol)
> 
> not to be a hoe but i'll love if you left comments ! a small comment about what you liked about the fic would be nice uwu
> 
> **twitter** : @chocoleotier


End file.
